The present invention generally relates to power generation, and particularly relates to generating power using thermoelectric modules.
Many residential and industrial applications generate hot air by way of fuel combustion, chemical reaction or the like, e.g., from boilers, kilns, ovens, furnaces, etc. The hot air is typically carried in a ducting network and expelled into the environment without being reused for useful purposes. The ducting network often carries cooler air during other periods of time, e.g., to provide ventilation or cooling. For example, heating and air conditioning systems have ducting networks for carrying relatively hot air during some periods of time to provide heating and relatively cold air during other periods of time to provide cooling. Heating and air conditioning systems are widely deployed in both industrial and residential settings. In each of these applications and others, a significant temperature differential usually exists between the air carried within the ducting network and the outside air. This temperature gradient often goes unutilized in conventional ducting networks.